The present invention relates generally to a training device for baseball and similar games, and more specifically provides a device for training accurate and consistent pitching.
In baseball, the target or strike zone for pitching comprises an imaginary rectangular area oriented in a vertical plane and extending the width of home plate and vertical distance between the batter's knees and the letters on the uniform at the batter's chest. It is advantageous for practice and training purposes to have a device which provides a target for a pitcher. A variety of systems have been developed, although they have certain limitations. One general type of device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,826,164 to Butcher and in U.S. Pat. No. 4,643,423 to Wright in which the target comprises a net or a fabric material which catches the pitched ball. Another such device is the "pitch-back" type device which essentially comprises a square steel frame supporting a central net. The net is supported by springs to provide it with a trampolene-type action and typically the net has a target in the center thereof. With this "pitch-back" type device, when the ball strikes the net, the trampoline action reverses the direction of the ball, tossing it back to the pitcher for easy retrieval. These devices suffer the inherent limitation that not all pitchers pitches are perfect, and great frustration can ensue when an errant ball completely misses the net, causing the ball to roll down the field.
Another type of device is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,467 to Dawson. This device discloses a unitary rectangular frame, like the pitch-back type frame discussed above. The frame supports four cords defining a target area in which the ball passes through, typically to a catcher on the opposite side. This device has several limitations, including limited adjustability, and a cumbersome frame structure which, if struck by a pitched ball, would deflect the ball and quite probably be toppled. An errant ball striking the target can be deflected, ricochet up into the face of a catcher and causing injury. Other devices have been used with steel poles embedded in the ground with a variety of string structures tied tightly therebetween.
The present invention provides a unique combination of features which provides a significant advantage over these older systems. The present invention is readily portable and may be conveniently set up over home plate, out in a grassy field, in a gymnasium, or elsewhere. The device provides a target which is readily visible from the pitcher's mound while minimizing the cross-sectional area presented by the target. Thus, the frequency of an errant ball striking the target is minimized, providing advantages in convenience and safety. With older devices an errant ball may knock the target device over causing frustration and possible injury.
Additionally, the present invention provides a target structure which includes flexible cord and shock absorbing elastomeric members and/or springs. When an errant ball strikes the target structure it only minimally disrupts the trajectory of the ball and avoids toppling of the device.
The present invention also provides free standing base structures which can receive ballast for added stability.
Furthermore, the present invention provides a fully adjustable target configuration which may be moved vertically and horizontally, as well as being changed in shape and size. The coach may assist his pitchers in working on a particular type of pitch, such as a low pitch, an inside pitch, an outside pitch, a high pitch, and so forth. The target can also be adjusted for different size players from little-league up to the major leagues.
The target structure includes vertical cords which suspend weights, maintaining target integrity while optimizing target flexibility if hit by an errant ball.
The present invention has been used and endorsed by Mr. Stan Williams, former major league pitcher and present pitching coach for the World Series Champion Cincinnati Reds.